The invention relates to an apparatus and method for controlling a winch. The invention also relates to an apparatus and method for controlling a winch mounted on a vehicle, using an existing control location and existing control and power circuitry.
It has become common to mount power winches on vehicles in order to assist the vehicle operator in manipulating large objects. For example, winches may be used to maneuver trailers, vehicles, or other heavy loads into position for towing or on-board transport. Likewise, winches may be used for removing obstacles, assisting other vehicles that have been immobilized, or to traverse terrain that would otherwise be impassible, such as swamps, steep grades, etc.
In particular, it is known to mount winches on so-called light recreational vehicles, that is, vehicles smaller than an ordinary automobile. Such vehicles include but are not limited to four-wheelers and various so-called xe2x80x9call-terrain vehiclesxe2x80x9d.
Conventional controls for operating a power winch are not entirely satisfactory.
Many such vehicles utilize control yokes, also sometimes referred to as handlebars. A control yoke includes one or more bars transverse to a steering column. Locating the controls on the yoke is convenient, since vehicle operators may then activate winch controls without moving their hands from the control yoke, and thus may conveniently operate the vehicle while controlling the winch.
However, the control yokes on most vehicles already include one or more control blocks. For example, the left yoke of many conventional steering yokes includes the engine control switch. Adding another control block elsewhere on the yoke may be impossible or inconvenient due to lack of space. In addition, increasing the number of control locations may make it more difficult for the vehicle operator to remember which control is located where. In simple terms, the more control locations are present, the more difficult operating the controls becomes.
In addition, many power winches are sold as after-market accessories. Even if space is available, with conventional winch controls it is often extremely difficult to modify an existing control yoke to accept an additional control block for a newly-mounted winch.
Conventional power winch controls may be mounted elsewhere than on the control yoke. For example, controls may be mounted on or near the winch itself. Alternatively, they may be mounted on the body of the vehicle. However, this makes it more difficult for a single vehicle operator to operate the vehicle while simultaneously controlling the winch. As it is often necessary to adjust a winch in mid-operation to accommodate changing circumstances, this can be a significant disadvantage.
It is the purpose of the claimed invention to overcome these difficulties, thereby providing an improved apparatus and method for controlling a winch.
It is more particularly the purpose of the claimed invention to provide an apparatus and method for controlling a winch from a control yoke, by combining the controls for the winch with controls for another device.
In accordance with the principles of the claimed invention, this may be accomplished with a control yoke control unit having an engine start switch, an engine kill switch, a winch control switch, and at least one switch support for supporting the engine and winch control switches. Thus, both the engine control switches and the winch control switch are incorporated into a single control unit. The control unit may also include additional switches, such as a high beam/low beam control switch for a headlamp. The control unit is adapted to be attached to a control yoke, and includes an electrical connection for connecting the winch control switch to an activator such as a solenoid between a winch and a source of electrical power.
It is also the purpose of the claimed invention to provide an kit and method for retrofitting an existing control yoke to accept additional controls for operating a winch.
In accordance with the principles of the claimed invention, this may be accomplished with a kit having a winch control switch in a winch control switch support adapted to be attached to an existing control yoke control unit. The kit also includes an electrical connection for electrically connecting the winch control switch to a source of electrical power and a winch. The kit may include screws for attaching the winch control switch support to the control yoke.